


four a.m and coffee

by vanillavodka



Category: random - Fandom
Genre: Excerpts, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, Random - Freeform, Why Did I Write This?, enjoy, i dont even know what i wrote, im basically sleep deprived, im probably going to reveal the name later on in the story, kind of, okay im done, the tag doesnt even describe the work, what even is this, why cant i have more sleep, you can just imagine what she or he looks like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillavodka/pseuds/vanillavodka
Summary: It’s a story of a guy who only sleeps 4 hours a day and a girl who’s as bitter as the coffee she makes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! so this is my first work here on ao3 and i'm so excited to have it on here. I dont even know if people is going to read it or not and frankly,i don't care. i just like having somewhere to post my story rather than having it sit on my computer's document for a year. By the way,I'm so sorry if this has a lot of grammar errors or typos. English is not my first language and i guess i missed my grammar's lesson somewhere along the way because as its said on the tag,i'm sleep deprived so i usually sleep in class. oh well,i hope if any of you are reading this,you will at least enjoy the story line and if anyone wants to be my beta then please go ahead and contact me!

20/01/2017

It’s a story of a guy who only sleeps 4 hours a day and a girl who’s as bitter as the coffee she makes. 

It all began on a cold and damp Monday. She was wiping the counter when he walked in. He walked in with his backpack clutched under his coat and an umberella over his head. His dark clothing slumps – sticks – to his skin. It’s all gloomy and cold outside,yet he has a bright smile on his face. His eyes seemed to draw her in; which was surprising since she barely pay attention to any of the shop’s customer. 

He closed his umberella and set it down on the side of the door. He walks over to the counter,smiling as if the cold and his wet clothing doesn’t bother him.

“A shot of espresso please.”  
She nodded then proceed to fix him his shot of espresso. He went to sit on the corner of the shop. 

It was quiet for a while.  
The only sound filling the empty air was the sound of the coffee machine and the clicking sound that he makes on his laptop.

She looked over curiously to find him typing away on his laptop.  
He seems to be in his own world. He seems so content. So at peace. So… serene.

The sound of the coffee machine breaks her out of her odd thoughts to remind her that she still needs to finish making him a shot of espresso.  
She pulled out the shot glass then fills it up with the dark liquid. The glass felt warm on her fingertips.  
He stopped typing,looked over the counter,then walks over to her.  
“Is that mine?”  
She wanted to slap the smile off of his face and say “Of course it’s yours you idiot! You’re the only one in this rotten shop after all.” But decided against it.  
Instead,settling for a smile and a nod. She hands him his espresso before heading to the back room.


End file.
